empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Love Me
Love Me is a original song featured in the Season 4 episode, Noble Memory. It is performed by Jamal Lyon and Hakeem Lyon but was written by Cookie Lyon. It was released as a single the day before the Season 4 premiere on September 26, 2017. Lyrics Why can’t we see the bigger picture? I just want love I just want love I just want you to love me 1: Jamal Yesterday I had a dream that we were family I woke up You weren't next to me What I do to you Damn, I kinda miss your energy Don’t know how you got the best of me Baby, but you do No, I’m not perfect No, you’re not perfect Baby, I know that I can be (petty, petty, petty, petty) Baby, I’m worth it Baby, you’re worth it I don’t know why we gotta be (messy, messy, messy, messy) The way I miss you It should be against the law I’ll do anything to be wit you tomorrow It don't matter cuz I’m gonna keep it loyal I’ll hold you down Jamal Cuz you’re my life I just want love I just want love I just want you to love me Is that a crime? I just want love I just want love I just want you to love me One more time I just want love I just want love I just want you to love me, yeah Love me, yeah Love me, yeah 2: Hakeem & Jamal Yesterday I had a dream that were... High school Sweetheart Valentines I don’t wanna leave baby Cuz you took a while to find Make me wanna overstay my visit till we’re outta time Love you more than people love to see a dollar sign Love is all that we need Love is all that we need, baby Don’t be... (petty, petty, petty, petty) Love is the answer we need Love is the answer we need Don't be... (messy, messy, messy, messy) The way I miss you It should be against the law I would love you even if there was a wall But a wall ain't gon keep us away We still gon' be family Don’t care what the haters say Hell naw Jamal Cuz you’re my life I just want love I just want love I just want you to love me Is it such a crime? I just want love I just want love I just want you to love me One more time I just want love I just want love I just want you to love me, yeah Love me, yeah Love me, yeah Jamal & Hakeem Love me, love me, love me, love me, love me Baby Whatever ya do I want you to Love me, Love me, Love me, Love me, Love me Baby Whatever ya do, whatever ya do Just love me, love me, love me, love me, love me Baby Whatever ya do Whatever ya do Whatever ya do Love me, love me, love me, love me, love me Baby Category:Songs Category:Season Four Songs